A Birthday Wish
by DemonRyu
Summary: Will Zell make Irvine's wish come true?


Zell glanced out the window, studying the stars above him. They reminded him of diamonds strewn about on black velvet. Perhaps he was making the comparison because he had seen that, just a few days ago. Squall had asked him to help pick out a diamond for Rinoa's ring. Zell had agreed to make their wedding bands, and her engagement ring. Squall said that could be his wedding gift. Zell hadn't minded.   
But, even though it had only been a few days ago, it seemed like ages.  
Squall had called them all into his office this morning, to let them know that Seifer would be admitted back into the Garden the next day.  
"The Headmaster and Matron are willing to give him a chance. So should we."  
As soon as they were allowed to leave, Zell had escaped. And he'd forgotten what day it was, until he'd come back and seen the silver wrapped box upon his bed.  
It was the 24th, Irvine's birthday.  
  
He couldn't believe he had forgotten he had the date circled on his calendar. But, the stress over Seifer's return had gotten to him. And he felt bad for missing the party - because he cared about it.  
Though he had no idea how to tell him. Theirs was a shaky friendship, at best. There was a slight tap on the door, and he didn't bother turning as he called out, "Come in.", to whomever had knocked.  
  
Irvine stepped inside, studying Zell as he did so. His hair was down for once, making him look younger then his twenty years. The gold tips reached just below his jaw. He was dressed in a dark blue turtleneck, paired with black wide-leg cords. Irvine had once heard a girl remark that Zell was 'eye-candy' - he had to agree.  
"You alright?"  
At the soft-spoken question, he closed his eyes for a moment. Why couldn't it have been Squall or Selphie? Anyone other then Irvine. One of the others sent to yell at him for missing the party, or for running off and worrying everybody.  
"Yea."  
  
Irvine shook his head slightly. Zell was a horrible liar. Zell turned, glancing at him. Irvine was dressed in black, unusual... since all black was Squall's trademark. A black thermal with silver dragons on the sleeves, and black leather pants. He wasn't even wearing his hat, another shock - and his hair was loose.  
"Ya don't gotta lie to me, Zell. Had everyone worried, when we couldn't find you."  
A sigh. "I'm sorry...." Slight pause. "I'm sorry I missed the party."  
"Oh, don't worry 'bout that none."  
Zell inwardly flinched. Irvine had brushed that aside like it was nothing. Did that mean that he hadn't cared about the fact that he wasn't there? Damn it all. Why he'd have to go and like someone who thought he hated him?  
"You didn't miss much. Just cake an' ice cream. Oh, and your hotdogs. Selphie actually managed to get some, I dunno how."  
A near smile at that. Irvine was worried. Zell had been unusally quiet after the meeting, and he had panicked a bit when they weren't able to find him. Irvine knew that Seifer had picked on Zell the most, because Zell would *always* react to his taunts. It had seemed to continue, well after their childhood.   
"Your gift is on the bed, if you wanna open it. I just spent the day with Ma."  
Zell had gone back to looking at the stars. Irvine narrowed his eyes slightly at the box, a bit surprised at the gift. He hadn't expected from him, because they didn't get along to well. Or, that's how it seemed - though he wished it wasn't so.  
He had liked Zell for a while, but wouldn't dare admit it.  
  
He heard the rustle as Irvine snagged the gift, then some more sounds as he removed the bow and paper. There was a pause, then a slight gasp as the box top was removed. "Zell..."  
"I remember how much you had liked it when you saw my room."   
And after letting him go ahead and touch them, he had to jump out of the way to avoid getting shot. His Ma had given him hell about the hole in the wall for a week till she found how it happened. Then she laughed and said his grandfather had done the same thing once, while cleaning out the gun.   
"I continue in his steps, you know... Fighting hand to hand. But I think he would have liked someone to shoot them once in a while."  
He turned around fully this time, only to see that Irvine was staring at him, not at the gun. Zell frowned for a second. "You don't..."  
Irvine cut him off. "No! No. This is a wonderful gift, Zell. I'll treasure it, 'cause I know how much your grandpa meant to you. Thank you..."  
A slight shrug. "Didn't know really what to get you. Seemed like he nudged me when I visiting last week."  
Irvine smiled, running his fingers along the wood stock of the rifle. "It's a great weapon, and well taken care off. I'll make sure to keep it this way."  
Zell nodded. "I'm glad you like it. So, what else did you get?"  
"Well, Squall special ordered a gun cleaning kit from Esthar. Quistis got me some Stephan King, the two I didn't have. Rinoa and Selphie combined their gift, and told me I needed to go shopping."  
Zell laughed, and Irvine smiled at the sound. He was glad he was able to get him to laugh.   
  
"Did you make a wish?"  
"I did, even though I think it's kinda childish."   
A pause. Irvine decided that he needed to know how Zell felt about him. He didn't know why he wanted to know; perhaps it was the gift of one of his grandfather's rifles that had brought it on. "I wanna ask you something."  
"Shoot." Zell remarked, wondering where the humor from before had gone. Irvine sounded very serious all of a sudden.  
"We're friends... Right?"   
Zell blinked. That was not a question he was expecting, nor how Irvine asked it. A little unsure of the answer, his voice said. A little afraid of what it could be.   
"We're...." There was a long pause, because Zell didn't know how to answer it. Should he tell him that he liked him? Not as a friend, but something more. But ... How to put it?   
Irvine bowed his head for a moment. "I thought as much." He started to push himself up and off the chair he was in. Damn, he never thought it'd hurt so much for Zell to be unable to answer that question.   
"Irvine?" He stilled, eyes seeking out Zell. The boy was leaning against the windowsill, head bowed. "My answer... it didn't mean we're not friends..." Irvine waited. "I like you, Irvine...."   
The cowboy frowned for a moment, ticking over the words. 'Likes me... Likes me?' Then it dawned on him. "Zell...." He was cut off. "You can leave now. If you want. I'd understand." Hell, Zell knew he would have walked out on himself. He was fighting back tears. Having admitted that, and too someone he knew was untouchable to someone like him.   
Being able to sneak up on Zell would usually be impossible. Irvine was a sniper, not a martial artist. Yet, he felt Zell stiffen as he slid his arms around his waist. "It's alright..."  
"No, it's not alright. I just... I just..."  
'I'm a huge fuck-up Irvine. Can't you see that? I missed your birthday, hurt your feelings, then told I liked you...'  
"Zell." He felt the arms leave him, then hands grip his shoulders, turning him around. Indigo met cerulean, the darker of the two sparkling with humor and something else.   
"Trust me, it's alright. Because..." A slight, shy smile. "Because I like you, too."   
Zell was unable to get out any words, as Irvine's face lowered to meet his. The first touch of his lips tickled, the second time, they tingled. His eyes closed on their own, as he returned the kiss.   
Irvine drew back; smiling as he ran his fingers through sunlight tinted hair. "Thank you."  
"For what?"  
He let his fingers tenderly trace over the black curves of Zell's tattoo. "For making my wish come true..."  
Zell's eyes widened slightly, and then he chuckled softly as he wrapped his arms around Irvine.   
Two wishes had come true tonight. 


End file.
